Karkadann
Our cannons will shatter their resolve! '' ''- Karkadann, ready to punish the infidels. Introduction The Karkadann (كرگدن) is the GLA Armoured Assaults General Huchum's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. Overview While the GLA was reconstituting its forces, Mahmud al Huchum once found documents in the ruins of an abandoned Wehrmacht base about the Landkreuzer Projekt: an armament project aiming to produce a super heavy tank weighing 1000 tons and armed with a double-barrelled cruise cannon known as the Landkreuzer P.1000 Ratte. These documents gave him the idea of creating a similar although smaller and lighter tank that we all know as the Karkadann. Impressed by such a concept, General Mohmar, the Leader of the GLA himself, asked Huchum to build him an all-purpose version of the Karkadann that he would call the Desert Cruiser. The Karkadann is a super heavy artillery tank with an extremely big chassis and heavy armor. It has two three-barrelled turrets that might have been salvaged from an Israeli or an American battleship with a very elastic spring and high efficiency cooling system that allow it to fire various HE shells rapidly like a machine gun without the fear of overheating. Because of its turrets and armour, the tanks moves in a snail's pace. It can be upgraded with anthrax-tipped HE shells, dozer blades for removing mines and on-board repair kits to "recycle" any destroyed vehicle (restores the badly damaged vehicle to its original state). The Karkadann is the GLA's super siege unit, but unlike other units of this category, such as the Zhu Rong or the Yan Wang which deals high damage per shot but has a low rate of fire, the Karkadann is the exact opposite. It's best described as a land battleship, it's a very sluggish vehicle due to its size and weight, but its heavy armor allows it to absorb impressive amounts of damage. The Karkadann is armed with two battleship triple turrets, giving it a total of six artillery guns with truly impressive fire rate. This allows the Karkadann to demolish enemy bases and decimate approaching armored battalions swiftly from a safe distance away. The Karkadann's shells can be upgraded to carry anthrax, allowing them to create toxic contamination on the battlefield, it can also be outfitted with dozer blades which allows the tank to plow through minefields without any worries. The Karkadann's most notable ability, however, is to recycle destroyed GLA vehicles around itself free of any charge, however, this ability needs to be researched at the Salvage Plant first. Despite its formidable firepower, the Karkadann is not without flaws, first of all, the tank lacks any form of point-defence weapons, so although its high rate of fire and long range make it less likely to be overwhelmed, sufficiently fast units such as terrorist bikers can still approach it and deal damage. Thus the Karkadann needs to be escorted when assaulting an enemy base. Secondly, the Karkadann also lacks anti-air weaponry, therefore it's recommended to keep a few Quad Tanks or Battle Buses loaded with Stinger Troopers around to fend off strike fighters and helicopter gunships, but its slow speed makes it vulnerable to fast and hard hitting aircraft like Aurora Bombers. Finally, the Karkadann lacks any method to detect stealth, so radar vans are also a necessary part in the Karkadann's escort if the enemy is known for employing stealth units. Assessment Pros: * Very powerful, with six artillery guns. * Very high rate of fire for a siege unit thanks to its multiple guns. * Very durable for being an artillery unit. * Long firing range, can safely demolish base defenses from a long distance away. * Effective against all types of ground targets. * Can recycle nearby destroyed allied vehicles with Recycling upgrade. * Dozer Blades upgrade makes it immune to land mines. * Being a super unit, it cannot be depiloted or hijacked. Cons: * Slow. * Has a minimum range which can be exploited by certain units. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Very long creation time due to GLA lacking power plants. Quotes (In English) When Created * We will sweep them from our lands! When Selected * We are no mere myth! * To where might we travel? * Karkadann. * How kind of them to leave these for us. * Nothing will stop us! * They will learn the true might of the GLA! * We shall be merciless! * Our cannons will shatter their resolve! When Ordered to Move * We draw ever closer... * All will be crushed beneath us! * Thundering onwards. * Proceeding. * We begin our assault. * Karkadann moving. * Their fate is inevitable... * That is our destination. When Recycling other Vehicles * We shall give them new purpose. * Nothing I cannot fix. * Bringing them back to working condition. * They will repaired. When Ordered to Attack * Everything shall crumble! * For the Great Cause! * Like a symphony of destruction! * Obliterating the target. * Meet a true monster! * We will leave nothing but dust and craters! * We will crush them under a steel tide! Trivia * The Karkadann is named after a legendary rhino said to live on the plains of Persia and India. * In a challenge against General Huchum, the player will have to fight two Karkadanns. Normally they only remain to defend General Huchum's base, but if the player reaches rank 5 or launches an assault on his base, the Karkadanns will go on the offensive. If both are destroyed, General al Huchum will rebuild a Karkadann and send it to the player’s base. Gallery Karkadann.png|Karkadann with improved textures, note the dozer blade upgrade is applied. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Artillery Category:Heavy Tanks